Xover: Dreams in the Works
by InvisColors
Summary: Merida choose the lesser of two evils, a Convent or a Boarding School. Naturally her mother sends her to the Corona Academy for Young People. Here Merida meets Hiccup, Jack Frost, and Rapunzel. (I hope to include some side characters such as Astrid or Flynn for drama but I dunno yet, I'll also dabble in a few different ships, but there will *at least* be Mericcup and JackxRapunzel
1. Chapter 1

"Mum this has literally got to be your worst idea EVER" Merida said, one arm hung out of the carriage, the other held up her sagging head.

"Hush now Merida." Queen Elinor said glanced at her daughter quickly, then did a double take. "Sit up! Goodness you know we don't need the people of Corona to think you're some sort of slob! And stop slouching lass, its bad for your back." Merida groaned again and pulled herself upright. She hated this, even though she rightfully knew it was all her fault to begin with. Even after the... incident, she had still managed to get in trouble. In the past six months since her mother had changed back, she had managed to destroy the castle's kitchen... twice, set her closet of very expensive dresses on fire, get at least a dozen arrows tangled in her hair, and slipped ice down the backs of some the neighboring tribes' sons. All in all, she had been up to trouble, and her mother had had enough of it. Granted, at first her mother had wanted to send her to some convent in the west, but after much debate with her father, sending her to a private school across the sea would be a better idea. The King and Merida's brothers (wee devils more like) had stayed behind, the boys had become old enough to begin the whole "warrior training" thing, and were probably off doing something much more exciting than traveling on a boat for three days, then riding in a carriage for five hours. The boat trip had been alright, although Elinor had gotten extremely sick the last day. Merida had been stuck in the carriage for the past three hours, and only now was the shining castles of Corona visible. Add on that her mother had done nothing but preach about how wonderful it would be for Merida to get to see the world and meet new people, and while Merida agreed with the "seeing the world and meeting new people" bit, in fact it was her _dream_ to meet new people and see the world, the school part ruined it.

"Oh Merida isn't this exciting? I heard that the King and Queen of Corona have a daughter your age! Isn't that something? And people from all four corners of the world go to this school, you'll all be able to share stories, and maybe you might meet a young lad hm?" Elinor rambled. Merida tuned her out and resumed her position and stared at the countryside surrounding the city. Corona was beautiful, the trees were bright green, and many were heavy with fresh fruit, the dirt road they had traveled on for the past, what was that now? Four hours? Either way, the dirt road had become smooth cobblestone, bright flowers lined the road, and lanterns hung from the trees. Normally all this girly stuff would've been a bit too much for Merida, but after three days of only ocean, any greenery was welcome. The grass looked soft enough to nap in, and her horse Angus would've feasted for days. Angus, she missed him dearly, unfortunately he wouldn't fit on the boat, nor would he have lasted three days on one. Her daydreaming was cut short by her mother's excited outburst. "Merida! Merida look!" Merida looked up into the distance. Or as it were, not quite so distant. Not even a five minutes walk away stood a lake, and in the center, a even larger city, with bright golden towers, and a massive gate. A large bridge connected the city and land. Elinor stared in awe, and Merida soon joined her. Suddenly Elinor went into "Full Queen Mode", she straightened herself out, and turned to her daughter. Her eyes went to Merida's messy fire-red hair.

"Oooh no, mum don't-" Merida was cut off by her mother, who had grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and already begun trying to make her unruly flame colored hair a bit less unruly. Just as the carriage pulled up to the gate, Elinor managed to get Merida's hair into a sort-of-ponytail, by using multiple ties to hold the whole mess in place. The carriage driver dropped them off in front of the well known Sunrise Inn, along with a map to the Corona Academy for Young People, as it was called. After staring at the map for a good five minutes Elinor finally decoded the map.

"This way." She said, and began to walk off towards the center of the city.

"Mum." Merida said. Elinor turned to her daughter. "Mum the schools in the other direction."

"Merida, you don't even have a map."

"Mum," Merida pointed to a sign behind her that read "Corona Academy for Young People", that did indeed, point in the opposite direction.

"Oh. Right. On we go." Elinor turned and followed the sign. Merida rolls her eyes and smiled to herself.

"It should be right here," Elinor muttered as the two turned the last corner. Directly ahead of them stood a huge marble building atop of green hill. Dozens of stairs led up to the front gate, where two soldiers stood, dressed in full uniform.

"Race ya to the top Mum!" Merida shouted over her shoulder as she began sprinting towards the stairs.

"Merida get back here-... You cheater!" Elinor laughed as she hiked up her skirt (not above the ankle of course) and ran to catch up with her daughter. Merida reached the top step ahead of Elinor, but it wasn't long before Elinor caught up. The guards gave them strange looks as they approached the gate. Elinor straightened herself out, and approached the guards in her most dignified way possible.

"We're here to enroll Princess Merida of Dunbroch. I believe we have an appointment." Elinor said to one of the guards, who in turn, pulled out a list of names. Merida peaked at the list but was only able to make out two names.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc? Jack Frost? What the devil kind of names are these?"

The guard stuffed the list away quickly and glared at Merida, who only smiled back at him.

"Right this way ma'am." He said as the opposite guard opened the gate.

*Authors Note:

Hey guys, so this is pretty much my first time doing fanfiction of any form or fasion so please just bare with me. This probably has so many errors I just don't even know.


	2. Chapter 2

*Note:

I forgot to post this with chapter one but for future reference most of the teens are ages 15-18 (Merida being the youngest (15), and Flynn (whenever he actually appears) as the oldest (18 1/2) A bit of age tweeking, but I'll try not to change it too too much. *More notes at the end of the chapter

Welcome to Corona. Its twelve days north of Hope, and a few degrees south of Sunshine and Happiness. Its located solidly in the Bay of Beauty, and the exact opposite of what Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc was used to. Sure it would be nice once he got used to it, but his fur vest was already starting to itch from the warmth. The city was gorgeous, or at least it looked gorgeous from where he sat atop his nightfury Dragon, Toothless. He heard whoops from Ruffnut and Tuffnut behind him on their Hideous Zippleback. It had taken a couple of days to fly to Corona from Berk, but it had definitely been worth it, despite the reason they had been sent to Corona to begin with. Lately, a group of tribes from the West had started attacking Berk more often (although it was partially the Viking's fault for attempting to pillage a few villages) The fight had begun to get out of hand, and had reached a sort of stalemate. Although the Vikings had dragons to help, the Western tribes outnumbered them 4 to 1, and had actual tactics instead of just running into battle with an axe and hoping to lop off a head. Normally the Vikings would need as much help as they could get, but the rising casualty rise and the stalemate had driven Hiccup's father Stoick the Vast to send away the trainees. The teens, especially Astrid, had been furious about this decision, but Stoick stubbornly stood by his decision. In all honesty Hiccup was glad to be away from Berk and the War. Plus maybe he would actually _learn_ something at the Corona Academy for Young People. Corona had been a neutral zone for pretty much every civilization, so it would be the perfect place to leave six dragon-taming viking teens.  
Hiccup nudged Toothless, and the nightfury began a head-first dive towards a grassy field near the bridge that connected the city of Corona to the mainland. Behind them five riders and four dragons followed suit. Right before Toothless smashed into the bright green hill they pulled up in a loop before gently landing. The teens landed, some not so gently in the general area. Astrid was up and ready in a second, with Snotlout and the twins attempting to sort themselves out.  
"Where's Fishlegs?" Astrid asked once the five of them had gathered near Toothless.  
"Maybe Meatlug got hungry and ate him?" Ruffnut said,  
"He'd definitely make a good meal." Tuffnut laughed  
"Thanks for being positive guys," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his bag and headed off in the direction where Fishlegs and his gronkle dragon Meatlug.  
They finally found Fishlegs and helped him out of a tree, and rolled Meatlug off her back.  
"We're not allowed to bring them into the city are we?" Fishlegs asked after they had walked back to the other dragons and gather their luggage together.  
"Not if we don't want to destroy this city too." Hiccup replied. He hated to do it, but the dragons would have to live outside of the city. At least until they figured something out.  
"We'd better start heading out." Astrid said, pulling her pack over her shoulder. "We need to check into the school as soon as possible." She paused, and looked at the rest of the group. "Unless you all feel like sleeping under the stars tonight?" Normally, the teens were used to sleeping on planks of wood and fur, but the prospect of an actual bed was too much to turn up. They quickly said goodbye to their dragons, packed their belongings, and headed towards the city.

(Suddenly a change in POV)

*Authors Note:

I'm so incredibly sorry for getting this in so late, as well as it being so short. I got really busy with school and projects and a bunch of stuff so its been really crazy lately. I'll try to post more chapters really soon, at least two before the end of the month (hopefully) and I'll try to make them longer.  
Again, really sorry guys.


End file.
